Der Traumstein
by Nagini Snape
Summary: Bitte selbst lesen –eine Geschichte über Liebe & Magie...und über die Magie der Liebe..


_**Titel : Der Traumstein **_

_**Autor: Nagini **_

**_Kategorie: Romanze, Fluff_**

**_Inhalt: bitte selbst lesen –eine Geschichte über Liebe & Magie...und über die Magie der Liebe_**

_**Anmerkung: **_

_**Die Figuren und Gegebenheiten sind Eigentum von J.K.R. **_

_**Die Idee des Traumsteins und die Gedichte entstammen meiner Phantasie und gehören deshalb mir.**_

_**Die Geschichte ist in erzählender Handlung geschrieben und nicht in Kapitel unterteilt. Sie ist in Form von Szenen geschrieben, die zwischen den verschiedenen Orten und Personen der Handlung wechseln.**_

_**Wie immer vielen lieben Dank an meine Beta Rookie.**_

_**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**_

**_Wünscht Nagini_**

* * *

**Der Traumstein**

„Komm schon. Mach es auf !" Sagte Ron und sein Gesicht spiegelte deutliche Ungeduld wieder.

„Ja, ich bin gespannt was du sagst." Pflichtete ihm seine Schwester Ginny bei.

Die beiden standen an Hermione gedrängt und nötigten sie mit ihren Kommentaren dazu, das kleine viereckige Päckchen das sie in der Hand hielt, endlich aufzumachen.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war heute nur spärlich besucht.

Es war ein herrlicher sonniger Septembertag und die meisten Schüler vertrieben sich lieber auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts die Zeit, als in den stickigen Räumen der altehrwürdigen Schule herum zu sitzen .

„Ihr laßt mir ja keinen Platz, sonst hätte ich es schon längst ausgepackt." Gab sie lachend zurück und rückte ein Stück von den beiden Weasleys ab.

Das Päckchen war in hellblaues Papier gewickelt auf dem verschieden große silberne Sterne funkelten. Auf dem kleinen Zettel ,der an der liebevoll arrangierten Schleife hing, stand.

_Liebe Hermione._

_Alles liebe zu Deinem 18. Geburtstag wünschen dir Harry & die Weasleys._

„Ich hoffe für Dich das es mich nicht angreift, Ronald Weasley !" Sagte Hermione warnend und mit einem skeptischen Blick als ihr der Gedanke kam, es könne womöglich aus dem Scherzartikelladen der Zwillinge stammen.

„Keine Angst, _Ich_ habe es ausgesucht." Wandte Ginny beschwichtigend ein.

„Hab ich was verpaßt ?" Fragte Harry, der gerade in voller Quidditchmontur durch das Potraitloch kam .

„Nein, denn die beiden sind so neugierig wie mir das Geschenk gefällt das sie mich fast erdrücken und ich gar nicht erst zum auspacken komme." Informierte ihn Hermione schmunzelnd.

°0°0°0°

„Was ist denn _das_ ?" Fragte Hermione mit einem ungläubigen Blick auf die Tennisball große Kugel die sie aus dem Päckchen zutage förderte.

„Sollten wir etwas gefunden haben auf das Du keine Antwort weißt ! Das ich _das_ noch erleben darf. Nach _all _den Jahren ! Danke Merlin !" Sagte Ron übertrieben belustigt und machte mit seinen Armen eine theatralische Geste in den Himmel, worauf er sich einen Seitenhieb und einen finsteren Blick von Hermione einhandelte.

„Das ist ein _Sphaera insomnium –_ ein Traumstein." Gab Ginny Auskunft.

„Wow !" Sagte Hermione nun anerkennend und hielt die durchsichtige Kristallkugel ehrfürchtig ins Licht.

„_Das_ ist ein Traumstein ? Wo habt ihr denn den her ? Die sind total selten und kostbar!"

Fügte sie hinzu und strich vorsichtig über die glatte Oberfläche des Kristalls .

„Ich habe so was noch nie gesehen.. Trelawney hatte ihn mal erwähnt aber selbst _sie_ hatte keinen um uns zu zeigen wie er aussieht." Fuhr sie fort, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Ginny lachte. „ Den hab ich einem uralten Zauberer in Rumänien abgeschwatzt als wir in den Ferien bei Charly waren. War gar nicht so einfach ihn davon zu überzeugen, mir den Stein zu überlassen."

„Was tut man damit ?" Fragte nun auch Harry der interessiert näher gekommen war.

„ Laut Trelawney speichert er Träume, wenn man ihn beim schlafen nicht zu weit von sich

weg legt. Die kann man sich dann aufheben und immer wieder ansehen. So eine Art Traum- Denkarium sozusagen. Um die Träume anzusehen hält man sich den Kristall an die Stirn."

Sagte Hermione und drehte die Kugel so, das daß Sonnenlicht darauf fiel und sich in vielen Regenbogenfarben auf dem Boden des Gemeinschaftsraumes brach.

Die glitzernde Flüssigkeit im inneren des Traumsteins bewegte sich gleichmäßig wirbelnd und die direkte Sonneneinstrahlung ließ den Stein dadurch noch schöner und geheimnisvoller wirken.

„So etwas schönes und kostbares kann ich doch gar nicht annehmen." Sagte Hermione nach einer kurzen Pause, in der alle gebannt auf den Kristall geblickt hatten.

„Der war bestimmt fürchterlich teuer ! Das kann ich wirklich nicht annehmen." Wiederholte sie mit einem Blick auf ihre Freunde.

„Unsinn ! Man wird nur einmal achtzehn und schließlich ist es ein Geschenk von uns allen." Erwiderte Ginny bestimmt.

„Nimm es und freu Dich drüber - alles Gute zum Geburtstag Mine." Pflichtete Harry ihr bei während er Hermione in den Arm nahm und ihr einen Kuß auf die Wange drückte.

„Danke...ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll..." Hermione lächelte zaghaft.

°0°0°0°

Sie hatte einen spannenden Tag gehabt, mit all den Glückwünschen und den Geschenken. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett und betrachtete die Präsente.

Das meiste waren Kleinigkeiten die einem mehr oder weniger sinnvollen Zweck dienten, aber sie freute sich von Herzen darüber, das so viele an sie gedacht hatten.

Ihre Eltern hatten ihr vorerst nur eine Eule mit herzlichen Glückwünschen geschickt. Ihr Geschenk würde sie bekommen, wenn sie in vier Wochen nach Bestehen der Prüfungen von Hogwarts abgehen würde.

Sogar von den Lehrern hatte sie etwas bekommen.

Das dicke rechteckige Päckchen in knallbuntem Einwickelpapier lag noch immer unangetastet auf ihrem Bett.

Der Schulleiter hatte es ihr mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln überreicht und gesagt das sie für ihn immer eine besondere Schülerin gewesen sei und dieses Geschenk vor allem eine Anerkennung für Ihre außergewöhnlichen schulischen Leistungen der vergangenen sieben Jahre wäre.

Hermione hatte es staunend entgegengenommen, es aber noch nicht ausgepackt .Sie wollte damit warten bis sie allein war und sich dem Geschenk in gebührlicher Ruhe widmen konnte

Sie entschied das dieser Augenblick nun gekommen war und wickelte vorsichtig Unmengen an Papier und Gekräuseltem Schleifenband ab , bis sie ein Buch in den Händen hielt.

Ein Buch über die Geschichte Hogwarts. Obenauf lag ein förmlich aussehender Briefbogen in Dumbledores Farbe.

Gespannt faltete sie ihn auseinander und las:

_Da sie sich ja schon vor ihrer Schulzeit hier, mit diesem Buch befaßt haben, dachte ich das es vielleicht eine liebe Erinnerung wäre. Ich hoffe es gefällt ihnen. Wir wünschen Ihnen einen schönen Geburtstag und in gleichem Maße alles Gute für ihre Zukunft._

_Albus Dumbledore & das gesamte Lehrerkollegium_

Gefallen war gar kein Ausdruck ! Das Buch war eine exquisite Sonderausgabe, in schwarzem Leder eingebunden und mit dem eingelassenen Wappen Hogwarts auf dem Einband.

Dies hier war nicht zu vergleichen mit der einfachen Ausgabe die man in der ersten Klasse als Schulbuch mitbringen mußte.

In diesem Buch befanden sich nicht nur sehr informative Details die in der normalen Ausgabe nicht zu finden waren, sondern es gab auch viele Bilder vom Schloß selbst, den Schülern und sogar eines von jedem Lehrer. Dumbledore hatte aus dieser Ausgabe eine Art Jahrbuch für sie gemacht.

Begeistert blätterte Hermione in dem Buch und las die vielen Kommentare zu den Ereignissen auf den bewegten Bildern. An viele davon erinnerte sie sich noch gut, andere hatte sie schon beinahe vergessen.

Als sie die Seiten weiter überflog, kam sie irgendwann zu einer Seite auf der das Bild eines überaus säuerlich dreinblickenden Zaubertränkelehrers abgebildet war.

Wie immer trug er seine schwarze Robe mit dem weißen Kragen.

Er stand, die Arme verschränkt, vor einem Regal mit Gläsern voller Zaubertrank- Ingredienzen. So wie er aussah war er von Dumbledore zu diesem Fototermin genötigt worden, denn er sparte nicht mit giftigen Blicken. Snape eben!

„Ich bin überzeugt das besonders _Sie_ mir einen schönen Geburtstag wünschen, nicht wahr Professor !" Kicherte sie albern und klappte das Buch zu.

°0°0°0°

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, blickte Sie geradewegs in zwei tiefschwarze Seen voller wilder Leidenschaft. Sie fühlte seine festen Lippen, sog seinen herben Duft nach Kräutern und Rauch ein und genoß seine schlanken Hände die noch immer so verlangend und sanft über ihren Körper strichen.

Die wilde ursprüngliche Zärtlichkeit mit der er sie geliebt hatte, hatte sie fast verrückt gemacht.

Sein kraftvoller Rhythmus hatte sie mitgerissen an die Grenzen dessen, was sie ihren Verstand nannte.

Atemlos befreite sie sich aus seinem Kuß und sah ihn an.

So aufgelöst hatte sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. Seine glänzenden schwarzen Augen und die verirrte Strähne die ihm ins verschwitzte Gesicht hing, ließen ihn um ein vielfaches jünger wirken und die vom küssen geschwollenen Lippen machten ihn sehr sexy.

Sie hob die Hand und strich ihm die schwarzen feuchten Haare aus der Stirn. Einen Moment lang verweilte sie mit ihrer Handfläche auf seiner Wange bevor sie in seinen Nacken griff und ihn voller Verlangen zu sich heranzog um wieder in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuß mit ihm zu verschmelzen.

°0°0°0°

„Ach du lieber Himmel !" Entfuhr es Hermione, als sie den Stein wieder von Ihrer Stirn nahm.

Gerade hatte sie sich den Traum der letzten Nacht angesehen der von dem Stein, der auf ihrem Nachttisch gelegen hatte, aufgefangen und gespeichert worden war.

Sie saß im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett und blickte geschockt auf die Kristallkugel in ihrem Schoß, in der nun ein bläulich schimmerndes Kügelchen umherschwirrte.

Sie konnte kaum glauben was sie eben gesehen hatte. Sie hatte geträumt das sie mit ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer geschlafen hatte. Allein diese Tatsache war schon schlimm genug.

Aber das es ihr auch noch gefallen hatte, ließ sie ernsthaft an ihrem Verstand zweifeln.

„Was ist denn mit dir los ? Du siehst aus als hättest du ein ganzes _Rudel _Geister gesehen."

Ginny saß mit zerzausten Haaren im Bett gegenüber und sah Hermione fragend an.

„Wie kann man das wieder wegmachen ?" Fragte diese nur, ohne auf die Frage ihrer besten Freundin einzugehen.

„Was?" Fragte Ginny noch etwas verschlafen während sie sich ausgiebig streckte.

Hermione legte den Kristall mit dem schimmernden Traum behutsam auf das blaue Samtkissen auf Ihren Nachttisch, bevor sie die Beine aus dem Bett schwang und begann, ihre Uniformsachen zusammen zu suchen.

„Die Träume Ginny . Wie bekommt man die aus dem Ding wieder raus ?" Fragte sie nun mit einer unüberhörbaren Ungeduld in der Stimme.

„Das weiß _ich_ doch nicht !" Gab die Rothaarige Schulter zuckend zurück und grinste Sie an.

„Muß ja ein Mordstraum gewesen sein, wenn du es gar nicht erwarten kannst, ihn wieder loszuwerden." Kicherte sie und stand nun ebenfalls auf.

„Sag jetzt, das daß nicht dein ernst ist Ginny !" Fauchte Hermione.

„Du hast dir nicht erklären lassen wie man die Traumkugeln wieder entfernt ?" Fragte sie ungläubig.

„Mann, ich dachte _du _weißt das !" Maulte Ginny nun.

„Offensichtlich nicht !" Schnappte Hermione und knallte die Badtür zu.

Gerade als sie in die Dusche steigen wollte, fiel ihr siedendheiß etwas ein. Hastig wickelte sie sich ein Handtuch um und riß die Badezimmertür wieder auf.

Keine Sekunde zu früh !

„Das wolltest du nicht wirklich tun, Ginevra Weasley!" Zischte Sie empört, als sie Ginny an ihrem Nachtisch stehen sah.

Mit einigen schnellen Schritten war sie bei Ihrer Freundin und riß ihr die Kugel aus der Hand.

„Was ist das nur für eine Welt in der man nicht mal seiner besten Freundin noch trauen kann !" Schimpfte sie, bevor sie mit dem Kristall wieder im Bad verschwand.

Ginny zuckte wieder die Schultern und hob das schwarz eingebundene Buch auf, das zu ihren Füßen neben Hermiones Bett lag.

Als diese gestern Abend das Buch ausgepackt hatte, hatte Ginny schon geschlafen und jetzt war sie um so neugieriger .

„_Geschichte von Hogwarts" _stand in goldenen Lettern über dem eingelassenen Wappen, als sie das Buch umdrehte..

„Pfff..." machte Ginny und legte es achtlos wieder beiseite.

Darauf hatte sie jetzt keine Lust. Sie würde viel lieber mit Hermione über deren offensichtlich sehr interessanten Traum sprechen.

Vielleicht ergab sich ja in einer der Pausen eine Möglichkeit. Jetzt vor dem Unterricht brauchte sie gar nicht erst mit dem Thema anfangen, das wußte sie.

°0°0°0°

Seit nunmehr einer halben Stunde starrte sie Snape mehr oder weniger ununterbrochen an.

Sie konnte sich heute nur schwer auf den Unterricht konzentrieren und dachte immer wieder an ihren Traum, der im Traumstein in ihrer Büchertasche sicher verwahrt war.

Immer wieder sah sie sein verschwitztes Gesicht so nah an ihrem. Seine Augen, in denen sie blankes Verlangen gesehen hatte. Sie spürte sogar seine Hände auf Ihrer Haut.

Nachdem sie Ginny heute morgen nur im letzten Moment davon abhalten konnte, sich ihren Traum anzusehen, hatte sie beschlossen ihn auf keinen Fall unbeaufsichtigt in Ihrem Zimmer liegen zu lassen, sondern ihn in ihrer Tasche mit sich herum zu tragen bis sie diesen Traum wieder aus dem Kristall entfernt hatte.

Dummer weise konnte nämlich jeder, der sich den Stein an die Stirn hielt, an Ihrem erotischen Abenteuer mit Snape teilhaben.

In der Mittagspause würde sie in die Bibliothek gehen und verschiedene Bücher zu diesem Thema befragen.

„_Im Zweifelsfall gehe immer in die Bibliothek !" _Das war seit sieben Jahren ihr Motto und bisher hatten die Bücher sie noch nie im Stich gelassen...

„Inzwischen sollten sie in der Lage sein, mit jedem Ihrer Mitschüler produktiv zusammen zu arbeiten." Hörte sie Snapes Stimme sagen, die damit ihre Gedanken unterbrach.

„Daher wird nun jeweils ein Schüler der rechten Bankreihe mit einem Schüler der linken Reihe die Plätze tauschen, um neue Arbeitsgruppen zu bilden."

Unter den Schülern entstand aufgeregtes Gemurmel.

„Ruhe ! Heute noch, wenn ich bitten darf !"

Bellte er und sofort entstand ein regelrechtes Gedränge bei dem Versuch, seinen neuen Platz so schnell wie möglich einzunehmen um Snape nicht unangenehm aufzufallen.

Hermione war nun mit Harry in einem Team. Das war okay. Harry war zwar keine besonders große Leuchte im Zaubertränkeunterricht aber es sollte ihnen problemlos gelingen, zusammen einen passablen Trank zu brauen.

Ob allerdings die Konstellation Ron und Neville die beste war, daran hegte sie größte Zweifel. Normalerweise war Neville ihr Teampartner und sie wußte was für ein Schussel er sein konnte. Er war zwar sehr geschickt wenn es darum ging, Kräuter zu verarbeiten oder Zutaten korrekt vorzubereiten aber er war nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen wenn er sich mit Snapes Aufmerksamkeit konfrontiert sah.

Eine Weile ging alles gut und Hermione arbeitete hoch konzentriert an dem Schmerztrank den ihnen Snape als Auftrag erteilt hatte.

Sicher und routiniert schnitt, wiegte, hackte, pellte und zerrieb sie Zutaten, rührte und prüfte den Trank.

Harry beschränkte sich darauf, ihr die Anweisungen aus dem Buch vorzulesen und ihr die eine oder andre Ingredienz zu reichen, als die Ruhe plötzlich durch einen enormen Knall unterbrochen wurde, dessen Druckwelle Hermione von den Füßen riß.

„Weasley, Longbottom- Raus !" Hörte sie Snapes wütende Stimme durch den Raum donnern, als sie sich langsam wieder hoch rappelte. „ Zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor- jeweils!"

„Hast du dir weh getan, Mine ?" Fragte Harry besorgt und packte sie am Arm, um ihr beim aufstehen behilflich zu sein.

„Granger, alles in Ordnung ?" Snape beugte sich zu ihr und sah sie intensiv und mit einer deutlichen Spur Besorgnis an.

„Es geht schon, Sir." Gab sie noch leicht benommen zurück.

„Gut !" Sagte er knapp.

„ Mister Thomas, Mister Finnegan- kümmern sie sich um diese Schweinerei !" Blaffte er und zeigte auf die rauchenden Überreste des Kessels auf der Nachbarbank.

„Was war denn _das _?" Fragte Hermione, die außer der Explosion nichts mitbekommen hatte,

etwas lauter als beabsichtigt.

„_Das_, Miss Granger, war die geballte Ladung Gryffindorschem Schwachsinns !" Gab Snape, der noch immer neben ihr stand, sarkastisch zurück.

°0°0°0°

Während der Mittagspause war sie in der Bibliothek gewesen, hatte aber zunächst nichts über den Traumstein gefunden, was ihr weitergeholfen hätte.

So hatte sie auch die Zeit nach dem Unterricht inmitten Tausender uralter Bücher und Schriften verbracht, um nach einer Lösung für ihr Problem zu suchen.

In einem sehr alten und abgegriffenen Buch fand sie schließlich, wonach sie gesucht hatte.

Traumstein- Sphaera insomnium.

Lux cristallinium, Lichtkristall- ein glatter, meist runder Kristallkörper. Gefüllt mit einer magischen Flüssigkeit, der punctu splendor. Dieser sehr kostbare und seltene, ur-magische Gegenstand ermöglicht es einem Menschen, seine Träume zu speichern, aufzubewahren und für die Ewigkeit zu konservieren. Jeder Traum wird in Form einer kleinen Pilula, eines Traumballs, gespeichert und kann durch Hautkontakt mit der Stirn wiedergegeben werden.

‚_Schön, soweit war ich auch schon.'_ Gelangweilt überflog sie die vergilbten Zeilen.

Leider ermöglicht dieses Verfahren auch fremden Personen, die intimsten geträumten Wünsche des Träumers zu sehen.

‚_Was du nicht sagst !'_ Dachte sie sarkastisch, als sie weiterlas.

Träume die auf Tatsächlichkeiten und deren träumerischer Verarbeitung beruhen, werden als grüne Pilula aufbewahrt, Träume die der Schläfer im Herzen trägt, erscheinen als blaue Pilulas.

„Was ?" Hermines kurzer Aufschrei zog die Blicke anderer Schüler auf sich, die in der Bibliothek saßen und brachte ihr außerdem einen tadelnden Blick der Bibliothekarin ein.

‚_Das ist doch wohl nicht euer Ernst !'_ Hermiones Gedanken überschlugen sich förmlich, als sie sich der Tragweite dieses Satzes bewußt wurde.

Sie blätterte hastig um und fand schließlich einen Entkoppelungszauber, um die Traumbälle aufzulösen.

Dieser war allerdings so komplex und schwierig das sie beschloß, das Buch auszuleihen und sich den Zauber heute abend vorzunehmen wenn Ihre Zimmergenossin schon schlief.

Da sie sich nicht die Mühe machte noch einige Seiten weiter zu blättern, entging ihr, das man mit diesem komplizierten Trennzauber nur die grünen Pilulas löschen konnte, nicht aber die blauen.

Denn einen Herzenswunsch löste man nicht so ohne weiteres in nichts auf !

°0°0°0°

Severus Snape sah von seinen Papieren auf, an denen er bisher gearbeitet hatte, und streckte sich.

Bei den Pergamenten handelte sich um die Zaubertrank- Prüfungsfragen für den diesjährigen Abschlußjahrgang und er hatte sich während der letzten Unterrichtsstunden schon einige Fragen und Stichpunkte notiert, die er in der Prüfung abfragen wollte.

Heute nachmittag, nach einer sehr langwierigen und ermüdenden Lehrerkonferenz, war er nicht noch einmal ins Klassenzimmer zurückgekehrt um die Notizen aus seinem Schreibtisch mit zu nehmen.

Seufzend erhob er sich, um sein Versäumnis nachzuholen.

Er öffnete mit seinem Zauberstab die verschlossene Schublade seines Lehrerpultes und nahm die gewünschten Papiere heraus.

Als er routinemäßig seinen Blick durch den leeren, halb dunklen Klassenraum schweifen ließ, fiel seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ein schwaches Leuchten am Boden.

Fragend zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben und ging auf die Lichtquelle zu, die er unter einer der Schülerbänke ausgemacht hatte.

Er bückte sich und hob die Kugel, in deren Innerem ein kleiner leuchtend blauer Ball herum schwirrte, auf .

„Das ist ja ein Traumstein !" Sagte er verwundert in die abendliche Stille des Klassenraums hinein.

Er hatte als Kind einmal einen Traumstein gesehen und ihn jetzt sofort wieder erkannt.

‚_Wem der wohl gehört ?'_ Dachte er und verurteilte den Besitzer als unzuverlässigen und verantwortungslosen Menschen, der nicht einmal merkte wenn er etwas _so_ kostbares verlor.

Der Kristall war nicht nur wegen seiner Seltenheit so wertvoll, sondern auch deswegen weil man mit ihm einen absolut ungeschützten Einblick in die Seelenwelt des Besitzers bekam.

Er wiegte den glatten Gegenstand in seiner Hand hin und her.

Leider konnte er anhand des Fundortes keine Schlüsse daraus ziehen, wem der Kristall letztendlich gehörte.

Auf diesem Platz saß meist niemand, weil diese Bank direkt vor dem Lehrerpult stand. Außerdem kamen und gingen hier täglich zig Schüler und praktisch jeder könnte ihn verloren haben.

Der Kristall hatte die Form einer Kugel. So konnte man nicht ausschließen, das er von irgendwo hierher gerollt war und auch wie lange er hier schon lag, war schwer zu sagen.

‚_Interessant, anscheinend hat mir hier jemand eine nette kleine Vorstellung hinterlassen.'_ Dachte er gehässig, als er auf den schwirrenden blauen Ball blickte.

‚_Ich bin gespannt, wovon hormongesteuerte pubertierende Teenager so träumen.'_

Er freute sich schon darauf, irgendeinen Schüler von etwas verbotenem träumen zu sehen, einer Übertretung der Schulregeln beispielsweise.

Für Träume konnte man zwar regulär keine Punkte abziehen, aber da würde sich schon ein Weg finden lassen !

Er steckte den Stein in die Tasche seiner Robe und machte sich wieder auf den Weg in seine Privaträume.

°0°0°0°

‚_Endlich !'_ Dachte Hermione dankbar, als sie Ginnys tiefe gleichmäßige Atemzüge hörte und wußte, das sie nun endlich schlief.

Es war ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen bis ihre Freundin sich heute ausgezogen und ins Bett gelegt hatte. Am liebsten hätte sie Ihre Zimmergenossin mit einem _Agilis_ – Zauber belegt, damit alles ein wenig schneller ging.

Seit sie aus der Bibliothek zurückgekommen war brannte sie darauf, den Lösezauber für den Traumball auszusprechen um diese verflixte blaue Offenbarung endlich wieder loszuwerden. Sie wollte die Tatsachen, denen sie nicht ins Auge blicken wollte, im hintersten Winkel ihres Verstandes vergraben, in der Hoffnung sie nie wieder zu finden.

‚_Die Träume die man im Herzen trägt.'_ Dachte sie bei sich, als sie in ihrer Büchertasche nach dem Kristall wühlte.

Nachdem sie eine Weile erfolglos in der Dunkelheit herum getastet hatte, richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf den Innenraum ihrer Tasche und flüsterte _Lumos._

Sie stieß einen unterdrückten Schrei aus und hielt sich vor Schreck die Hand vor den Mund als ihr klar wurde, das sich ihre schlimmen Befürchtungen bewahrheitet hatten.

Der Stein war weg ! Sie hatte ihn verloren !

°0°0°0°

Der Hauslehrer der Slytherins hatte es sich indes in einem seiner Sessel vor dem Kamin bequem gemacht, las in einem Buch und trank einen seiner edlen alten Weine dazu.

Das Buch war zwar Muggelliteratur aber, wie er zugeben mußte, ziemlich gut.

Es handelte von einem fehlgeleiteten jungen Mann der zum Doppelmörder wird und erst später begreift was für ein Unrecht er getan hat.

Aufgrund der Spannung die das Buch dieses russischen Schriftstellers erzeugte, hatte er dem

exzellenten Cabernet schon erheblich mehr zugesprochen als gut für ihn war.

Er hob das Glas mit der Rubinroten Flüssigkeit an die Lippen und genoß den vollen klassischen Duft nach wilden Kirschen und die leicht holzige Note des Merlotweins.

‚_Na dann werde ich heute Nacht wenigstens gut und traumlos schlafen !'_ Dachte er abwesend als ihm plötzlich einfiel, das er noch immer nicht gesehen hatte, welchen Traum der Kristall enthielt.

Er hatte vorhin noch eine Zeit lang weitergearbeitet und den Stein auf seinen Schreibtisch gelegt, weil ihn der Tennisball große Gegenstand in seiner Robentasche beim sitzen behindert hatte.

Leicht schwankend ging er zum Schreibtisch und nahm den kühlen Stein in die Hand. Einige Sekunden lang meldete sich sein Gewissen, dann aber ging er trotzdem zurück zu seinem Sessel und setzte sich bequem hin.

Er trank noch einen Schluck Wein und hielt sich die durchsichtige Kugel an die Stirn.

Sofort fühlte er, wie der blaue Traumball sich in Rauch auflöste und kühl in seine Gedanken vordrang.

°0°0°0°

An schlafen war nicht zu denken ! Sie war hellwach, nachdem sie den Verlust des Steins bemerkt hatte. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, wie sie aus dieser Situation wieder herauskommen würde.

Nicht auszudenken, wenn jemand den Stein irgendwo auf einem Gang oder in einer Ecke fand und herausbekam wie man ihn benutzte.

Womöglich einer der Schüler, oder - was noch schlimmer wäre- einer der Lehrer !

An die Möglichkeit das der Hauptakteur dieses sehr anschaulichen Traumes die Kugel fand, wollte sie lieber erst gar nicht denken .

Sie hatte nämlich eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon, wie er darauf reagieren würde.

Leise zog sie ihre Schuhe an und schlüpfte, nur mit ihrem Pyjama bekleidet, hinaus auf den Gang.

°0°0°0°

Der Zaubertrankmeister saß wie versteinert in seinem Sessel und starrte blicklos in die Flammen des Kamins.

Den Traumstein hielt er noch immer fest umklammert, auch wenn er nun nicht mehr an seiner Stirn ruhte, sondern in der geballten Faust in seinem Schoß lag.

Er konnte nicht glauben was er eben gesehen hatte !

Er hatte den Traum durch die Augen des Träumers erlebt und genau _das_ gesehen was der Träumer auch gesehen hatte. Er hatte _sich_ gesehen ! Nackt und in heftiger Vereinigung mit einem anderen Körper!

Er hoffte inständig, das der Besitzer dieses Traumsteins wenigstens zu den weiblichen Schülern zählte.

Denn derjenige hatte eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung seiner Proportionen gehabt und er konnte sich mit dem Gedanken, das ein männlicher Schüler in dieser Art und Weise von ihm träumte, nicht unbedingt anfreunden .

Mit unruhigen Fingern griff er nach dem Weinglas um seinen trockenen Mund zu befeuchten, trank aber das Glas in einem Zug aus, als er es einmal angesetzt hatte.

Egal ob nun männlich oder weiblich ! Die Tatsache das _überhaupt_ irgend jemand so von ihm Träumte faszinierte und schockierte ihn gleichermaßen.

Er versuchte, den möglichen Besitzer des Steins nach dem Ausschlußprinzip zu ermitteln, mußte aber bald einsehen, das dieses Vorhaben von vornherein zum scheitern verurteilt war.

‚_Es gibt einfach zu viele Menschen in diesem Schloß !'_ Dachte er grimmig, während er den Kristall auf den Bücherstapel neben seinem Sessel legte um sich Wein nachzuschenken.

‚_Dieses letzte Glas noch.'_ Er hatte gedanklich beschlossen, noch den Rest des Weins zu trinken und danach ins Bett zu gehen. Morgen früh , wenn sein Gehirn nicht mehr unter dem Einfluß des Cabernet stand, konnte er besser über diese Angelegenheit nachdenken.

°0°0°0°

Leise und immer in der Nähe der Wände bewegte sie sich in den kühlen , dunklen Gängen des Schlosses.

Die Tage im Spätsommer waren zwar warm, aber die dicken Mauern kühlten schnell aus und Hermione bereute fröstelnd, das sie nicht wenigstens noch einen Pullover über ihren Schlafanzug gezogen hatte.

Sie war nun schon in der Bibliothek und im Klassenzimmer für Verwandlungen gewesen um nach dem Traumstein zu suchen, hatte aber bisher keinen Erfolg gehabt.

‚_Wo ist dieses Mistding ?'_ Schimpfte sie im stillen vor sich hin und verfluchte Ginny, Harry und die gesamten Weasleys für die blöde Idee, ihr diesen Traumstein zu schenken.

Insgeheim wußte sie allerdings das ihre Freunde absolut gar nichts für den Schlamassel konnten, in den sie nun steckte. Eigentlich war es sogar eine Frechheit, ihnen das vorwerfen zu wollen .

Schließlich hatte _Sie _den Traum gehabt !

°0°0°0°

Liebevoll knabberte er an ihrem Hals und registrierte zufrieden die wohlig schnurrenden Laute die sie dabei von sich gab.

Er löste seine Lippen von Ihrer weichen Haut und verschloß statt dessen ihren schönen sinnlichen Mund mit ihnen.

Sanft stieß er mit seiner Zunge gegen Ihre Lippen. Sie gewährte Ihm nur zu gern Einlaß und seufzte, als er begann ihre Zunge zu einem sinnlichen Spiel einzuladen.

Sie erwiderte seine Aufforderung mit einem leidenschaftlichen Zungenspiel. Erst nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit löste sich wieder aus seinem Kuß und strich ihm sanft übers Gesicht.

Er genoß es, sie einfach nur anzusehen und sich in ihre Zärtlichkeiten fallen zu lassen.

Ihre zimtbraunen Augen hatten einen weichen Glanz und ihre rosigen Wangen zeigten noch immer eine sanfte Röte .

Ihr Gesicht war eingerahmt von braunen wilden Locken und in Ihrem Blick konnte er Liebe und das Verlangen sehen, als sie ihn zu sich heranzog und seine Lippen aufs neue eroberte.

Er konnte jeden ihrer festen Muskeln fühlen, als sie ihm stöhnend ihren schlanken weichen Körper abermals entgegen bog und sie sich in vollendeter Symbiose miteinander bewegten, um schließlich eins zu werden.

°0°0°0°

Frustriert schloß Hermione die Tür des Zaubertränke Klassenzimmers hinter sich.

Damit war auch ihre letzte Hoffnung zunichte gemacht !

Nachdem sie erfolglos die große Halle und den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors durchsucht hatte, hatte sie sich Snapes Klassenzimmer als letzte Möglichkeit erhofft, den Stein zu finden.

Nach dieser Niederlage mußte sie sich wohl oder übel damit abfinden, das sie den Kristall auf irgendeinem der Gänge verloren hatte.

Wahrscheinlich hatte ihn schon irgend jemand aufgehoben und eingesteckt.

‚_Und wenn derjenige nicht dämlicher ist als Crabbe und Goyle, wird er früher oder später herausfinden um was es sich dabei handelt und wie es funktioniert.'_

Dachte sie wütend und trat mit dem Fuß gegen eine Mauer.

Einerseits hoffte sie aber das es wenigstens ein Schüler war, der den Stein fand.

Denn ein Lehrer würde zweifellos sofort erkennen das es sich bei dem Traum nicht nur um irgendeine Belanglosigkeit handelte.

‚_Sondern um einen Traum , den man im Herzen trägt.'_ Äffte sie gedanklich den Buchtext nach.

Sie seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer.

°0°0°0°

Severus Snape erwachte etwas steif und mit bösartigen Kopfschmerzen in dem Sessel vor dem Kamin.

Er blinzelte einige Male und erhob sich dann mühsam, um sich für den Unterricht fertig zu machen.

Auf halbem Weg hinaus aus seinen Räumen hielt er plötzlich inne und ging zurück zum Kamin.

Die Kugel lag noch immer auf dem Bücherstapel, so wie er sie gestern abend abgelegt hatte, bevor er über seinem letzten Glas Wein eingeschlafen war.

Zu seinem absoluten Entsetzen befanden sich nun zwei kleine Bälle in der schimmernden Flüssigkeit.

Er brauchte sich den Traum, den der Kristall heute Nacht von ihm aufgefangen hatte, nicht noch einmal anzusehen um zu wissen wovon ..oder besser von _wem_ er handelte.

Nur allzu deutlich hatte er noch immer ihren vollen Mund und ihr hübsches Gesicht vor Augen.

Seufzend nahm er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Kugel.

Er sprach einen_ Dirimera_- Zauber, in der Hoffnungsein Problem damit gelöst zu haben.

Als nichts geschah versuchte er einen _Divido, _einen_ Sepera_ und sogar den _Restinguo ._

Die beiden Bällchen in der Kugel trotzten aber auch jedem _weiteren _Versuch und so gab er es schließlich auf und steckte den Kristall wieder in die Innentasche seiner Robe.

Er wollte später in der Bibliothek nach einem passenden Lösezauber suchen.

Das er es nicht geschafft hatte, seinen Traum aus der Kugel zu löschen, frustrierte ihn mehr als er zugeben wollte.

Schließlich hatte er entscheidend dabei mit gewirkt, Voldemort zu besiegen und nun widerstand so eine mickrige kleine Kugel all seiner Magie !

Die schlechte Laune die er deswegen hatte, ließ er größtenteils an den Schülern der Klassen aus die das Pech hatten, in den ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertrankunterricht zu haben.

°0°0°0°

Hermione fühlte sich wie gerädert. Sie hatte auch den Rest der Nacht nicht schlafen können.

Krummbein war, genervt von ihrem ständigem herum wälzen, irgendwann beleidigt abgezogen und heute morgen hatte sie ihn friedlich schnarchend in Ginnys Bett gefunden.

Ihre Laune war auf dem Nullpunkt, nachdem sie Ginny gestanden hatte, den Traumstein verloren zu haben.

„Bist du irre ? Wie kann man denn _so was_ verlieren ? Ist dir klar wie wertvoll das Teil ist ?" Hatte die sich ereifert.

„ Und was noch viel schlimmer ist, jeder der den Stein findet, kann nun meinen Traum sehen." Setzte Hermione matt hinzu.

„ Was soll ich denn machen ? Ich habe die halbe Nacht damit verbracht, durchs Schloß zu geistern und jeden Winkel in dem ich gestern gewesen bin, nach dem Kristall abzusuchen.!"

Hermiones Stimme klang resigniert.

„ Willst du mir eigentlich nicht mal verraten was das für ein ominöser Traum war, den du so eifersüchtig hütest ?" Verlangte Ginny zu wissen.

„ Nein !" Kam Hermiones einsilbige Antwort.

Auf den enttäuschten Blick der Freundin hin, verdrehte sie die Augen.

„Vertrau mir Ginny. _Das_ willst du nicht wissen !" Sagte sie seufzend, als sie ihre Büchertasche nahm

°0°0°0°

„Die gleiche Konstellation wie gestern und die gleiche Aufgabenstellung . Anfangen !" Brummte ein offensichtlich übernächtigter und furchtbar schlecht gelaunter Snape die Klasse zu Beginn der dritten Stunde an.

Da es gestern nach dem Zwischenfall niemand mehr geschafft hatte, einen einwandfreien Trank abzuliefern, ließ er ihn heute wiederholen.

So hatte er wenigstens seine Ruhe und konnte sich gedanklich seinem Problem mit dem Traumball widmen.

Nach einer Weile in der die Schüler konzentriert vor sich hin gearbeitet hatten, stand er auf und ging hinüber ins Lager der Ingredienzen, in dem er auch ein paar spezielle Bücher aufbewahrte.

Er bückte sich und suchte im untersten Regal nach einem bestimmten Buch, in dem er hoffte etwas mehr über den Stein und darüber wie man die Träume wieder los wurde, zu erfahren.

Als er sich hinhockte, um an die Bücher heran zu kommen die weiter hinten lagen, würde ihm die Existenz des Traumsteins nur allzu bewußt, da er in dieser Position empfindlich in seinen Magen drückte.

Kurzerhand nahm er den Kristall aus seiner Tasche und legte ihn auf dem nächst höheren Regal ab.

Eilig blätterte er durch verschiedene Bücher ohne jedoch etwas relevantes zur Problemlösung zu finden.

Einige Zeit später gab es vom Klassenraum her ein hohes Pfeifen, gefolgt von einem heftigen Knall.

„Was zum...!" Stieß er aus und stürmte zurück ins Klassenzimmer, um sich wenige Augenblicke später mit dem gleichen Bild wie am vorherigen Tag konfrontiert zu sehen.

Das der Kristall mit den beiden schwirrenden Bällen noch immer im Zutatenregal lag, hatte er im folgenden Chaos bald vergessen.

°0°0°0°

„Am liebsten würde ich gar nicht hingehen." Ginny saß auf Ihrem Platz in der großen Halle und stocherte lustlos in den Nudeln auf ihrem Teller herum.

„Ich auch nicht, aber es sind ja heute eh die letzten beiden Stunden." Erwiderte Hermione.

„ Ich versteh sowieso nicht, was an einem Leistungskurs in Zaubertränke so toll sein soll !" Meldete sich nun auch Ron kopfschüttelnd zu Wort.

Er sah kurz zum Lehrertisch und machte ein unschönes Geräusch mit seiner Zunge zwischen den Lippen.

„ Deshalb bist du ja auch nicht dabei. Du bringst einen ja schon mit einem einfachen Schmerztrank beinahe um.!"

Konterte Hermione bissig und zeigte mit der Gabel auf ihr Gegenüber.

Das gestrige Erlebnis war ihr noch so gut in Erinnerung, das sie auf die heutige Wiederholung gerne verzichtet hätte.

Ron hatte wenigstens den Anstand rot zu werden und widmete sich wieder seinem Mittagessen.

„Heute ist also der letzte Termin für den Kurs ?" Fragte Harry nach, der gerade einige Nudeln auf seine Gabel pickte.

„ Eigentlich schade." Sagte Hermione mit einem bedauernden Unterton.

„Trotzdem das er so ein Kotzbrocken ist, habe ich den Kursen eine Menge gelernt. Es wird mir schon irgendwie fehlen.

Hogwarts wird mir fehlen..."

Nach ihrem Schulabschluß würde sie ab dem nächsten Semester auf der renommierten

Piscarius Academy in London, Runenmagie studieren.

Ron und Harry hatten sich beide für ein einjähriges Praktikum im Ministerium entschieden und wollten dann weiter sehen.

Nachdem sie eine Weile ihren Gedanken nachgehangen hatte, fiel ihr Blick auf die große Pendeluhr neben dem Lehrertisch.

„Komm Ginny, es ist Zeit zu gehen." Sagte sie, bevor sie ihren Kürbissaft austrank und sich erhob.

Als sie in die Kerker kamen, saß Snape wie üblich an seinem Pult und schrieb.

Er sah noch immer sehr schlecht gelaunt aus und sah nur kurz auf, als sie eintraten.

Außer Ihr und Ginny nahmen nur noch Eliza Warwood aus Slytherin und Feline Cox aus Rawenclaw an diesem Außer- unterrichtlichen Kurs teil.

Anfangs waren es noch mehr Schüler gewesen aber die meisten hatten einfach keine Lust gehabt, sich auch noch _nach _dem Unterricht von Snape schikanieren zu lassen und waren nicht mehr gekommen.

„Sie werden heute den _Delirusa_- Trank herstellen." Sagte Snape gelangweilt und schrieb dabei weiter. Die flinken Bewegungen seiner Feder verursachten ein leises stetiges Kratzen auf dem Pergament.

„Er lähmt das Sprachzentrum und derjenige der ihn einnimmt, redet für einige Stunden nur noch wirres Zeug." Er machte ein kurze Pause .

„Der Trank ist weitgehend unbekannt, obwohl ich der Ansicht bin, das er in manchen Häusern regelmäßige Verwendung findet."

Setzte er mit einem süffisanten Blick auf Ginny und Hermione hinzu.

Hermione überhörte die gehässige Anspielung auf die geistigen Fähigkeiten ihrer Freunde großzügig und widmete sich dem Buch, das Snape ihnen für den Kurs gegeben hatte.

„Fangen sie an, Seite 34 !" Brummte der Zaubertränkelehrer.

Während Hermione die benötigten Materialien bereitlegte und einen Eisenkessel der Größe 3 auf das Feuer stellte, machte sich Ginny daran, im Zutatenlager die benötigten Ingredienzen

zu suchen.

Langsam goß Hermione eine genau abgemessene Menge magisch gereinigtes Wasser in den Kessel und zündete das Feuer an.

Sie mußte jetzt sehr aufpassen, das der Kessel nicht zu heiß wurde, bevor sie die Zutaten hinzu gab.

Hätten Ron und Neville auch nur ein _bißchen _Ahnung vom chemischen Donator- Akzeptor Prinzip gehabt, wäre der Kessel nicht explodiert.

So aber hatte die Flamme das Metall _zu _stark erhitzt und die Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit um mehr als das doppelte erhöht .

Die knallartige Verpuffung war unvermeidlich, da Eisen kein elementares Metall ist und nur aus Verbindungen mit anderen Metallen existiert. So kann es die Redoxreaktion nicht auffangen, sondern dehnt sich blitzartig aus.

Mehr als einmal hatte sie Ihre Freizeit investiert, um diesen Kleinhirnen die komplexen Prinzipien der chemischen Reaktionen zu erklären, hatte aber bald einsehen müssen, das bei Ihnen einfach Hopfen und Malz verloren war.

Genaugenommen konnten die beiden einfach froh sein, wenn sie einen Tee zubereiten konnten, ohne dabei den halben Raum in die Luft zu sprengen.

°0°0°0°

Ginny suchte indes im Zutatenlager fieberhaft nach dem Krokussalz .

Für die Wirkungsweise war es zwar nicht von Bedeutung, verbesserte aber den Geschmack der Mixtur erheblich.

Sie hatte es gerade gefunden, als sie aus dem Augenwinkel ein unruhiges Leuchten bemerkte. _'Der Traumstein !'_ Dachte sie verwundert, als sie die Lichtquelle identifiziert hatte.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, nahm sie die Kugel und steckte sie in ihre Tasche.

Einen kurzen Moment hatte sie daran gedacht sich Hermiones Traum heimlich anzusehen, bevor sie ihr den Stein zurückgab.

Dann aber erinnerte sie sich an den Satz den Hermione gesagt hatte, als sie ihr gestern morgen die Kugel aus der Hand gerissen hatte, und entschied sich dagegen.

Hermione hatte Recht ! Was war das für eine Welt in der man nicht einmal seiner besten Freundin trauen konnte !

Sie würde Ihre Gründe haben wenn sie Ihr den Traum nicht zeigen wollte.

°0°0°0°

Inzwischen war er so beschäftigt mit den Prüfungsaufgaben der Abschlußklasse, das er sein Problem mit dem Traumball völlig vergessen hatte.

Er beobachtete sie nun schon eine Weile, wie sie mit flinken Händen die Zutaten vorbereitete und sorgfältig darauf bedacht war, die Flamme unter dem Kessel möglichst klein zu halten.

Immer wieder dachte er an seinen Traum der letzten Nacht.

Er konnte förmlich fühlen, wie sich die braunen Locken zwischen seinen Fingern angefühlt hatten, wie weich ihre Haut sich an seine geschmiegt hatte und wie gierig sie seine Zärtlichkeiten in sich aufgesogen hatte.

Aus der struppigen kleinen Besserwisserin war in den letzten Schuljahren eine wirklich ansehnliche junge Frau geworden.

Ihre voluminösen Haare trug sie seit einigen Jahren meist zusammengebunden, was sie reifer wirken ließ und ihr hübsches Gesicht besser hervorhob.

Als er das erste mal von ihr geträumt hatte, hatte er sich selbst dafür gehaßt und seine schlechte Laune an _Ihr _ausgelassen, weil sie dem Trottel Longbottom wieder einmal geholfen hatte.

Diese Träume von ihr waren immer anschaulicher geworden und so wie er sich anfangs dafür verurteilt hatte, so hatte er sie inzwischen als eine Selbstverständlichkeit hingenommen.

Mehr noch, er hatte sie sogar lieben gelernt !

°0°0°0°

„Hey, sieh mal!" Flüsterte Ginny und stieß Hermione mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Au !" Maulte diese und sah ihre Freundin fragend an.

Ihre Augen wurden groß als sie sah, wie Ginny heimlich ihre Hand in die Tasche steckte und nur einen Moment später den Traumstein in der Hand hielt.

„Das ist ja mein Traumstein ! Wo hast du _den_ denn her?" Flüsterte sie überrascht und nahm Ginny unter der Bank, wo Snape es nicht sehen konnte, den Kristall aus der Hand.

„Ist mir zugelaufen." Gab diese mit einem frechen Grinsen zurück.

Hermione bückte sich, um den Stein unauffällig in ihre Büchertasche zu stecken als ihr Blick an den beiden, umher surrenden Traumkugeln hängen blieb.

„Ginny." Aufgeregt zupfte sie am Ärmel ihrer Freundin. "Ginny !" Ihr Flüstern war nun etwas energischer geworden, als von dieser keine Reaktion kam.

Snape sah kurz von seiner Schreibarbeit auf und bedachte die beiden mit einem giftigen

Gesichtsausdruck .

Hermione hielt den Augenkontakt ganz kurz und tat dann so als vertiefe sie sich wieder in ihre Aufgabe, worauf sich auch der Zaubertrankmeister wieder seinen Papieren widmete.

Ginny sah sie tadelnd an, als ihre Freundin weiter versuchte, sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Es sind zwei !" Flüsterte Hermione und zeigte auf die beiden Kugeln im inneren des Kristalls.

Ginny verstand zunächst nicht und zuckte fragend die Schultern.

„Es ist nur _einer _von mir." Setzte Hermione beinahe lautlos nach und endlich verstand Ihre Freundin.

„Ruuuuuhe !" Schnarrte Snape von seinem Pult aus.

„Von wem stammt dann der andere ?" Flüsterte Ginny aufgeregt, aber dennoch sehr leise.

„Das werde ich gleich herausfinden." Gab Hermione ebenso leise zurück.

Snapes Blick war mörderisch, als er erneut von seinen Pergamenten aufsah.

„Professor ?" Hermione erhob die Hand, um Ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Was ?" Fragte er genervt und seufzte theatralisch.

„Kann ich kurz raus, mir ist schlecht." Log Hermione und umklammerte den Kristall in Ihrer Tasche.

Snape machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung und Hermione eilte auf den Gang hinaus.

°0°0°0°

„Das glaubt mir kein Mensch !" Hermione saß auf dem Boden in Myrthes Mädchenklo und versuchte, das eben gesehene zu verdauen.

Sie hatte den Kristall an die Stirn gedrückt und sofort war der neu aufgefangene Traum kühl in ihren Kopf eingedrungen.

Dieser Traum war wie Ihrer gewesen, nur das sie dieses mal sich selbst gesehen hatte. Wie sie sich nackt und verlangend einem Körper entgegenstreckte, mit dessen Augen sie sich sah.

Sie sah eine Hand, die ihr zärtlich eine Locke aus dem Gesicht strich und sah sich selbst näher kommen und den Träumer intensiv und leidenschaftlich küssen. Die Tätowierung auf seinem Arm hätte sie überall wiedererkannt !

Sie kannte nur einen einzigen Menschen in Hogwarts, der ein solches Zeichen trug.

Hermione war zutiefst verwirrt. Also hatte Snape die Kugel gefunden, sich Ihren Traum angesehen und danach von _ihr_ geträumt !

Bei dem Gedanken daran, wie er ihren Traum betrachtete, senkte sie vor Scham den Blick.

Wie sollte sie Ihm denn _je _wieder unter die Augen treten !

Anscheinend hatte aber auch _er_ nicht gewußt wie man gespeicherte Träume wieder entfernte. Diese Erkenntnis quittierte sie mit einem zufrieden gehässigen Grinsen.

Ansonsten wäre er wohl kaum ein solches Risiko eingegangen, das womöglich irgend jemand seinen Traum sah.

In den falschen Händen konnte ihn das seine Stellung kosten !

Sie sah auf den Kristall in Ihrer Hand und die beiden kleinen Kugeln darin. Gerade hatte sie sich mit dem Gedanken abgefunden das Ihr Zaubertränkelehrer in dieser Weise von Ihr zu träumen schien, als sie eine andere Tatsache wie ein Frontalschlag traf.

Beide Kugeln waren blau !

°0°0°0°

Ginny drehte sich zu ihr um als Hermione den Klassenraum wieder betrat.

Sie war kreidebleich und schwankte leicht, als sie Ihren Platz hinter dem Kessel wieder einnahm.

Ihre Freundin starrte sie erschrocken an, traute sich aber nicht, etwas zu sagen weil Snapes Gesichtsausdruck größtes Unheil verhieß.

Der Kristall schien wie Blei in Ihrer Tasche zu liegen und sie hinunter zu ziehen bis sie den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und nicht mehr aufhörte zu fallen.

Hermione wollte nach vorne gehen, ihm den Traumstein vor seine riesige Nase halten und Ihn anschreien. _„Warum tun sie mir das an ?"_

Statt dessen stand sie zittrig auf Ihrem Platz und versuchte so zu tun, als ob es die Erkenntnis das auch Snapes Traum ein Wunsch des Herzens war, nie gegeben hätte.

Tatsächlich war sie aber nicht in der Lage, einen zusammenhängenden Gedanken zu formen. Fahrig schnippelte sie an den _Siegwurz_ Knollen herum, bis ihr Ginny schließlich das Messer aus der Hand nahm.

„Würfeln Hermione, nicht pulverisieren!" Sagte sie kopfschüttelnd und sah Ihre Laborpartnerin besorgt an.

Auch während der restlichen Laborzeit unterliefen Hermione einige kleine Patzer, die Snape jedesmal mit seinem typisch spöttisch- fragenden Gesichtsausdruck quittierte.

Der Trank war nun beinahe fertig und es mußten nur noch zwei weitere Zutaten in den Kessel.

Snape war vor einer Weile aufgestanden, um sich die bisherigen Ergebnisse der Mädchen anzusehen.

Hermione war gerade dabei einen Meßlöffel voll _Genista_ -tinktur in den Trank zu geben, als von hinten ein Arm an ihr vorbeischoß und sie hart am Handgelenk packte.

„Verdammt, was glauben Sie was sie da machen, Granger ?" Blaffte Snape und drehte sie ruckartig zu sich um.

„Wollen sie die Gryffindor Tradition fortsetzen, meine Kessel in die Luft zu sprengen !" Fragte er vorwurfsvoll.

Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten Sie böse an und sein Mund war zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen gepreßt.

„Wenn Sie krank sind dann bleiben sie gefälligst im Bett ! Ich will sie nie wieder in einer solchen Verfassung an einem Kessel stehen sehen .Verstanden ?" Bellte er.

Er hielt sie noch immer am Handgelenk fest, während er sie leicht schüttelte und dabei einige Tropfen des Ginstergiftes auf Hermiones Uniform verteilte.

Schließlich lockerte er seinen Griff und ließ sie los.

„_Erst _das Passiflorakraut und _dann _den Ginster – nicht umgekehrt ! Gerade von _ihnen _hätte ich erwartet das sie so etwas wichtiges wissen !"

Schimpfte er und rauschte an Ihr vorbei zu seinem Pult.

„ Dafür ziehe ich zehn Punkte von Gryffindor ab und sie werden sich morgen nachmittag zum Nachsitzen einfinden !"

Inzwischen war er an seinem Schreibtisch angekommen und sah sie finster an.

°0°0°0°

„Sag mal bist du auf Drogen ?" Schnappte Ginny, nachdem sie das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten.

„Du gehst in normaler Verfassung aufs Klo, kommst wieder und benimmst dich anschließend wie eine Irre ! Kannst du mir das mal erklären !"

Hermione lief neben Ihr her und ließ die Schimpftirade ihrer Freundin kommentarlos über sich ergehen.

„Hallo ? Ich hab Dich was gefragt !" Ereiferte sich Ginny und hielt Hermione am Arm fest.

Inzwischen waren sie an der Tür zu ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer angekommen.

Hermione zog den Stein aus der Tasche und reichte Ihn Ginny.

„Du gibst ihn zurück !" Fragte diese nun mit maßlosem Erstaunen.

„Nein, ich möchte das du dir die Träume ansiehst." Antwortete Hermione tonlos und schob Ginny vor sich her.

„Zuerst mußt du allerdings noch etwas wissen." Ergänzte Sie und legte das aufgeklappte Buch vor Ihrer Freundin auf deren Bett.

°0°0°0°

Der Zaubertrankmeister saß noch immer in seinem Klassenzimmer und dachte über Hermiones Benehmen in den letzten beiden Stunden nach.

Zu Anfang hatte sie noch ganz normal gewirkt. Nachdem die kleine Weasley aus dem Lager gekommen war, hatten sie angefangen aufgeregt miteinander zu sprechen . Kurz darauf war Hermione hinaus gegangen.

Als Sie einige Zeit später wieder ins Klassenzimmer gekommen war, war sie völlig verstört gewesen.

Er konnte sich zunächst keinen Reim darauf machen, bis ihm plötzlich unvermittelt etwas einfiel.

Mit einem Satz war er aufgesprungen und ins Zutatenlager geeilt.

Der Stein war weg ! Der Traumstein gehörte ihr- und sie hatte seinen Traum gesehen !

°0°0°0°

„Na _das _ist ja mal'n Hammer !" Entfuhr es Ginny als sie den Stein in Ihren Schoß sinken ließ.

„Kein Wunder das du mir den Traum nicht zeigen wolltest !"

„Ginny, hast du denn nicht gelesen was das Buch über den Traumstein sagt ?" Fragte Hermione genervt und entriß Ihrer Freundin den Kristall.

„Das ist nicht einfach nur ein x-beliebiger Traum gewesen ! Laut dem Buch ist eine blaue Kugel ein Wunsch den man im Herzen trägt ! Fällt dir vielleicht was auf ?"

Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen als Ginny mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Nimm's mir nicht übel Ginny, aber manchmal kannst du nicht abstreiten das du mit Ron verwandt bist - ehrlich !" Sagte Hermione in pampigem Tonfall. „_Beide_ Kugeln sind blau !"

Auf Ginnys Gesicht zeigte sich ein breites Grinsen als ihr dämmerte, was ihre Freundin ihr damit sagen wollte.

„Du meinst also Snape ist verliebt ? In Dich ?" Sie pfiff leise durch die Zähne und sah Hermione plötzlich an.

„Warte mal Mine. Das hieße umgekehrt ...!"

°0°0°0°

Hermione ließ resigniert die Schultern sinken, als sie sah das Snape einen dicken Stapel loser Papiere und ein, in Leder gebundenes Buch auf Ihren Platz gelegt hatte.

Der Klassenraum war leer. Snape war weit und breit nicht zu sehen.

Als sie sich setzte sah sie den obersten Zettel, auf dem in seiner gestochenen Handschrift ein einziges Wort stand.

_**Abschreiben ! **_

Seufzend nahm sie das nächste Blatt und begann damit, das Rezept darauf in das leere Buch zu übertragen.

Als er wenig später den Klassenraum betrat, bemühte sich Hermione, ungerührt weiter ihre Strafarbeit zu verrichten.

Je länger sie allerdings damit beschäftigt war, desto intensiver dachte sie über die beiden unfreiwilligen Geständnisse nach, die blau schimmernd in ihrem Traumstein trieben.

°0°0°0°

Er konnte sie einfach nicht ansehen ! Die halbe Nacht hatte er wach gelegen und über diese ganz und gar unmögliche und nicht zuletzt gefährliche Situation nachgedacht, in die er sich mit dem Traum gebracht hatte.

Nachmittags war er in der Bibliothek gewesen um etwas über den Stein zu erfahren, auch wenn er nun nicht mehr verhindern konnte das Hermione seinen Traum gesehen hatte.

Was er gefunden hatte, lag Ihm schwer im Magen !

Laut einem Buch speicherte der Kristall die aufgefangenen Träume auf unterschiedliche Weise.

Von Madame Pince hatte er erfahren, das Hermione Granger gestern auch ein Buch über magische Kristalle ausgeliehen hatte.

Er konnte also davon ausgehen das sie ebenfalls wußte, welche Bedeutung ein Traum hatte, der als blaue Pilula aufgefangen worden war.

Da der Traumstein zu den Ur- magischen Artefakten zählte, war er anderen Gesetzen unterworfen als herkömmliche magische Gegenstände.

Eines der Ur- magischen Gesetze, die aller Magie widerstehen, ist die Liebe.

Aus diesem Grund hatte Harry Potter überlebt und aus diesem Grund hatte er den dunklen Lord letztendlich auch zu Fall gebracht .

Blaue Traumbälle zeigten also nichts anderes, als geträumte Herzenswünsche !

In dem Buch hatte er gelesen, das man sie weder magisch noch mechanisch entfernen konnte.

Sie blieben geschützt in der Kristallflüssigkeit und erinnerten uns stumm an unsere tiefsten Wünsche und unser verzweiflt'stes Sehnen.

Nun saß sie also hier vor ihm und schrieb leise kratzend seine Zaubertrankrezepte ab.

°0°0°0°

Auch Hermione hatte inzwischen herausgefunden, das man keine reguläre Möglichkeit hatte, die Herzenswünsche aus dem Traumstein zu entfernen.

In dem Buch hatte gestanden, das sie sich erst dann auflösten , wenn sich der Wunsch erfüllt hatte den der Traumball verkörperte.

‚_Na wunderbar !'_ Hatte sie mit einem Anflug von Sarkasmus gedacht. _‚Jetzt habe ich meine intimsten Gefühle bis in alle Ewigkeit für die Nachwelt in diesem verdammten Stein konserviert !'_

Sie hatte seither an nichts anderes mehr denken können als an die Tatsache, das die Kugeln mit brutaler Ehrlichkeit etwas offenbart hatten, das sie schon lange gefühlt hatte- sich aber nie eingestehen wollte.

„Professor ?" Fragte sie plötzlich leise in die Stille des Klassenzimmers hinein.

Sie hatte einen, zugegebenermaßen ziemlich mutigen Entschluß gefaßt – und sie hoffte inständig das er ihr dafür nicht den Kopf abriß.

Er blickte auf und sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue fragend an.

„Wir sollten über den Traumstein sprechen..." Fuhr sie zaghaft fort und erwiderte seinen Blick.

„Nein ! Das sollten wir nicht !" Blaffte er zurück und funkelte sie böse an.

Wie konnte sie _so etwas_ wagen ? Woher nahm sie solchen Mut ? Ihn darauf anzusprechen ? _Ihn_ !

„Ich ...habe ihren Traum gesehen !" Sagte sie einfach und hoffte, ihn damit aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

„Und ?" Fragte er spöttisch. „ Wollen sie mich jetzt verklagen weil ich einen erotischen Traum hatte?" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Inzwischen war er aufgestanden und zu ihr herüber gekommen.

„Und ganz offensichtlich bin ich da ja nicht der einzige.." Sein Sarkasmus war nicht zu überhören.

„Aber es ist eine Tatsache das..." Begann sie wieder, wurde aber brutal unterbrochen.

„So ? Eine Tatsache ! Träume sind Schäume , Miss Granger ! Nichts weiter..!"

Seine Stimme war so kalt wie sein Blick.

„Das sind sie _nicht_ und das wissen sie genau !" Gab sie halb zornig halb resigniert zurück.

„Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor für ungebührliches Benehmen gegenüber einem Lehrer !" Bellte er und schlug mit der Hand auf ihren Tisch.

„ Und nun schreiben sie gefälligst weiter, bevor sie Professor Mc. Gonagall noch erklären müssen wieso die Chancen auf den Hauspokal heute so rapide gesunken sind !"

Ihr Mund war zu einer schmalen Linie verkniffen und ihr Gesicht spiegelte keine Regung als sie erneut zur Feder griff und kurz darauf wieder das vertraute Kratzen auf altem Papier zu hören war.

°0°0°0°

Ungläubig starrte er auf die Seite die er aufgeschlagen hatte.

Sie war erst vor wenigen Minuten gegangen.

Die Zeit war um gewesen und er hatte Ihr gesagt, das sie entlassen war.

Sie hatte noch die Seite zu Ende geschrieben mit der sie beschäftigt war, das Buch zugeklappt und etwas energischer als notwendig vor ihm auf seinen Schreibtisch gelegt.

Für einen Moment hatten sich ihre Augen getroffen. Ihr Blick war hart und vorwurfsvoll gewesen.

Dann hatte sie sich einfach umgedreht und war hocherhobenen Hauptes zur Tür gegangen.

Aus reiner Neugier wie weit sie mit den Abschriften gekommen war, hatte er das Buch aufgeschlagen und gelesen.

_Eine Melodie zu hören- aber nicht singen zu dürfen._

_Den Wind zu sehen – aber nicht zu spüren._

_Die Wahrheit zu wissen - aber nicht sagen dürfen._

_Deine Sehnsucht zu kennen - aber nicht berühren._

_Leben zu können - aber nicht lieben zu dürfen._

_Ist wie sterben - aber nicht tot zu sein !_

°0°0°0°

„Nun mach schon Hermione ! Wir kommen noch zu spät !" Rief Ginny aufgeregt zur Tür herein und war kurz darauf wieder verschwunden.

Hermione stand im Badezimmer und betrachtete unschlüssig Ihr Spiegelbild.

Sie sah hübsch aus heute abend - aber traurig.

Ginny hatte ihr die Haare zu einem lockeren Knoten hochgesteckt, in dem einige silberne Perlen glänzten.

Das dunkelgrüne bodenlange Kleid mit den langen weiten Ärmeln, den weißen Applikationen und der Taillenschnürung umspielte Ihre schlanke Shilouette und ließ sie wie eine Lady aussehen.

Die letzten vier Wochen waren wie im Flug vergangen.

Snape und sie hatten seit dem Nachmittag im Klassenzimmer nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen.

Eigentlich hatten sie sich nicht einmal mehr angesehen.

Die Prüfungen waren vorbei, jeder aus Ihrem Jahrgang hatte sein Abschlußzeugnis bekommen und heute war nun der Abend des großen Abschlußballes.

Schon so lange hatte sie diesen Abend herbeigesehnt und nun wollte sie nicht das er begann, weil sein Ende gleichzeitig Abschied bedeutete.

Abschied von einem Ort, der ihr in den letzten sieben Jahren Ferne und Heimat zugleich geworden war.

Abschied von Menschen die Fremde und Freunde gewesen waren.

Abschied von Dingen die sie gleichermaßen gehaßt und gemocht hatte.

Abschied von einer Sehnsucht, die sich nicht erfüllt hatte.

Abschied von Ihm !

°0°0°0°

Zögernd verharrte seine Hand auf der Türklinke .

Eigentlich hatte er nicht zu dem Fest gehen wollen, aber der Schulleiter hatte ihn gestern Abend aufgesucht und so lange auf ihn eingeredet, bis er Dumbledore versprochen hatte zu kommen - nur um Ihn endlich los zu werden.

Er haßte solche Anlässe - das war allgemein hin bekannt, und niemand hätte sich ernsthaft gewundert wenn er dem Abschlußball fern geblieben wäre.

Doch speziell diesen Ball hatte er nicht besuchen wollen, denn er wußte das _Sie _da sein würde.

_Sie_, die ihm endlose sieben Jahre mit ihren permanenten Fragen, ihrer Besserwisserei und dem ewig erhobenen Zeigefinger beinahe den letzten Nerv getötet hatte.

_Sie_, die wegen Ihren Freunden ständig in irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten gesteckt hatte, weil sie zu gutmütig gewesen war, auch mal _„Nein"_ zu sagen.

_Sie,_ die durch einen dummen Zufall seine intimsten Gedanken kannte und die den Todesmut besessen hatte, ihn darauf anzusprechen.

_Sie,_ die er daraufhin so schroff abgewiesen hatte und deren Augen ihn stumm angeklagt hatten für das, was er ihr antat.

_Sie,_ die er – so sehr er sich auch bemüht hatte- einfach nicht vergessen konnte.

_Sie_, die er so unendlich liebte !

°0°0°0°

Der Abend war beinahe vorbei.

Sie saß auf Ihrem Platz und sah den Paaren, gelangweilt und noch immer traurig, beim tanzen zu.

Sie war allein gekommen.

Eliah- Ihr Begleiter, hatte vor einigen Tagen ein Zerwürfnis mit ein paar Slytherins gehabt und lag seither auf der Krankenstation.

Er würde zwar schon bald wieder auf die Beine kommen, aber zum tanzen hätte es sowieso nicht gereicht.

Harry und Ginny hatten noch keinen Tanz ausgelassen und auch Ron und seine Partnerin schienen sich prächtig zu amüsieren.

Immer wieder wanderten Ihre Augen hinüber zum Lehrertisch.

Er stand an die Mauer gelehnt und sah dem treiben auf der Tanzfläche gelangweilt zu.

Wie immer trug er einen eleganten hochgeschlossenen Anzug. Dieser unterschied sich von denen die er im Unterricht zu tragen pflegte nur dadurch, das er statt dem weißen Kragen ein schmales weißes Tuch trug, das locker zu einem Knoten gebunden war.

Fasziniert beobachtete sie ihn eine Weile, wie er so lässig dastand und seine schmalen Lippen zu seiner Variante eines spöttischen Lächelns schürzte.

Sofort war die Erinnerung an die Träume wieder da. Sie hatte sie sich in den vergangenen Wochen so oft heimlich angesehen, das sie deren Inhalt schon auswendig kannte.

Sein Unterricht war für sie die Hölle gewesen weil jede Geste und jeder Gesichtsausdruck ein Deja vu' Erlebnis für sie darstellte.

Ihr Gehirn projizierte Bilder vor Ihr geistiges Auge, die sie glücklich und traurig zugleich machten.

Beim Gedanke daran, das sie heute die letzte Nacht in Hogwarts verbringen würde, stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen.

Sicher, sie würde alles hier sehr vermissen - aber ihn ein bißchen mehr.

Hermione trank ihr Glas aus und ging zügig an den Tanzenden vorbei . Beinahe hatte sie die Tür, die hinaus in den Garten führte, erreicht als sie sanft am Ärmel gezupft wurde.

Sie drehte sich um und sah einen kleinen Hauself, der ein gefaltetes Blatt Papier in seiner Hand hielt, die er ihr schüchtern entgegenstreckte.

„Für mich ?" Fragte sie ungläubig und blickte auf das kleine Wesen herab.

„Der Master hat es gesagt, Mam." Antwortete der Elf bestimmt, als Hermione die Nachricht zögernd aus seiner Hand nahm.

Sofort glitt ihr Blick hinüber, zu der Mauer hinter dem Lehrertisch und suchte Ihn. Vergebens- er war nicht mehr da !

°0°0°0°

Zittrig und mit Tränen in den Augen stand sie am Geländer der Terrasse, die mit dem Garten verbunden war.

Sie umklammerte das Blatt in Ihrer Hand und las wieder und wieder die Zeilen.

_Warum tut es so weh eine Liebe zu verlieren, die man nie geliebt hat ?_

_Warum ist es nicht möglich jemanden zu vergessen, den man nie kannte ?_

_Warum bist du noch in meinem Herzen, wenn Du doch gehst ?_

_Warum bleibst du nicht - wenn du mich liebst ?_

Sie schniefte ein paarmal und schlang die Arme um Ihre Schultern.

Die Oktobernacht war sternenklar und man merkte schon deutlich das der Winter nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen würde.

Das Geräusch von Schritten ließ sie aufhorchen.

Sie schluckte als sie merkte, wie von hinten jemand an sie herantrat und mußte sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen wer es war. Sein Duft nach Kräutern und Ölen, den der Wind zu ihr herüber trug, verriet ihn.

Er stand so nah hinter ihr, das sie seinen Atem hören konnte und den tiefen, vollen Klang seiner Stimme als sanfte Vibration in ihrer Brust spürte.

„Und, wie wirst Du Dich entscheiden !" Fragte er gefaßt aber Hermione konnte deutlich ein leichtes Beben in seiner Stimme hören.

„Möchtest du denn das ich bleibe ?" Fragte sie leise, um sich zu vergewissern das sie diesmal _nicht_ träumte.

Er berührte sie sanft an den Schultern und drehte sie langsam zu sich um.

Schweigend sah er sie an und strich ihr eine Locke, die sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst hatte, hinters Ohr.

„Bleib, für heute Nacht - und für immer." Flüstere er an ihren Lippen, bevor er sie mit einem zärtlichen Kuß verschloß und Hermione leidenschaftlich an sich zog.

°0°0°0°

Gierig drängte sie sich in seine Umarmung und biß ihn zärtlich in die Halsbeuge.

Das breite Sofa vor seinem Kamin war perfekt und der weiche Stoff schmiegte sich sanft an seine Nackte Haut.

Leise stöhnend bog er seinen Kopf zurück als er ihre Lippen, ihre Zunge und ihren sanften Biß gleichermaßen auf seiner Haut spürte.

Sie ließ von seinem Hals ab und suchte hungrig seine Lippen, die sie mit sanftem Druck teilte und nun ein leidenschaftliches Spiel mit seiner Zunge trieb.

Seine Hände lagen auf ihren schmalen Hüften und paßten sie mit sanftem Druck seinem fordernden Rhythmus an.

Halt suchend umfingen Ihre Hände sein Gesicht und strichen ihm seine verschwitzten Haare aus der Stirn, während sie sich atemlos noch enger an ihn drängte um ihn immer tiefer und fester in sich aufzunehmen.

Sein wildes ungezügeltes Temperament und seine ehrliche, beinahe grobe Leidenschaft hatte ihr zu Anfang etwas Angst gemacht.

Aber er war sehr zärtlich gewesen und jetzt war sie nur noch gefangen in dem Gefühl, das ihre Sinne und ihren Körper gleichermaßen berauschte und in das sie sich ganz hinein fallen lassen wollte.

Seine Hände preßten sich verlangend auf ihren Po und zogen sie noch enger an seinen erregten Körper.

Er wollte sie fühlen, sie schmecken und mit allen Sinnen genießen um schließlich in einer unbändigen Welle der Leidenschaft endgültig in ihr zu vergehen.

°0°0°0°

In Hermiones Traumstein- schwimmend in ihrer schützenden Hülle- näherten sich zwei kleine blaue Kugeln einander an, verbanden sich zu einer Spirale und lösten sich in inniger Vereinigung auf.

Ginny, die den Kristall in Ihrer Hand hielt, lächelte wissend und legte den Stein zurück in das samtene Kissen auf Hermiones Nachttisch.

_Ende_

* * *

Um Reviews bitte ich wie immer sehr und ein liebes Dankeschön an alle, die meine erste Kurzgeschichte gelesen haben ;-)! 


End file.
